You Are Loved
by Aoi kitsune-chan
Summary: Ciel lost more on that day than just his parents and mansion. He also lost his beloved older sister in the fire. The only thing left to him was the memory of her gentle singing of a lullaby. What if she is not dead? Will he find her or will he lose her forever? He has to follow the voice of his sister, Sophie or better known as Sophia Phantomhive. NOT INCEST.


_**Hi fanfiction readers! To those who read my story Red Velvet and waiting for an update please read the note below**_

" _ **I'm really sorry that I have not been uploading like I promised. To be honest I didn't know how to progress Red Velvet and I am ashamed of seeing the chapters so short so I was planning to combine the chapters and make it into one big ONESHOT story. I'll upload the story as soon as I finish it which will most likely take a while. I'm really really really sorry"**_

 _ **Anyway, about this Kuroshitsuji story. This will most likely be just a short story seeing as I still don't know what I want to do about it. I'm open to suggestions if you have any. As well as comments.**_ __ _ **I started this one since the idea doesn't want to leave my mind and I wanted to make a "Ciel has a sister and they will reunite through a song" kind of thing no matter how cliché it sounds. Here it is.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or the song from Barbie which is titled Constant as the stars above. I really like the song even though it's from a Barbie movie. I think. I don't know. I just found the song on the net. Teehee…**_

 _ **Prologue**_

" _Sophie! Sophie!" a young boy shouted as he ran through the hallways of the mansion. He passed by an old man carrying tea and scones._

" _Young master! Please refrain from running lest you suffer from another asthma attack!" The young boy of 8 stopped running and turned around to face the head butler._

" _Sorry Tanaka. Don't worry, I feel better today" he answered with a smile. "Have you seen my sister? I'm looking for her."_

" _Young mistress Sophia? I believe she is in the music room practicing her-"_

" _Okay thank you Tanaka!" the boy cut off as he started running._

" _Young master Ciel!" The butler sighed then gave a fond smile._

 _A young lady of 12 is sitting in front of a grand piano. Her hair dark blue tinted hair flowing freely as the wind from an open window gently blows in the room. Her eyes are closed, hiding her large and innocent blue eyes. She lifted her hands and placed them gently on the keys in front of her and inhaled slowly. She opened her eyes and-_

 _BAM!_

 _The sound of the door slamming open startled the occupant of the room that she pressed the piano keys hard making a loud and horrible sound._

" _Found you Sophie!" Ciel shouted as he happily made his way to his sister who is currently trying to calm herself down._

" _That you did Ciel." She smiled. "but would you please open the door gently next time. Or knock first."_

" _Then you would know that someone is at the door!" her little brother pouted._

 _Sophie laughed. "That's the point little brother. You should not be surprising your big sister like that." She patted the seat next to her and Ciel sat down._

" _So what brings you here Ciel?"_

" _Sing me a song!"_

" _A song?" Her brows furrowed slightly. "What song would you like to hear?"_

" _The lullaby mother always sings to us"_

" _Ah. That song. But a lullaby this early in the morning? Isn't it too early to sleep, Ciel?" she said teasingly._

" _I'm not gonna sleep! I just want to hear it again!"_

" _Wouldn't it be better to hear it from mother when she and father comes back? They'll be here later in the evening."_

" _No! I want to listen to it now so I can learn how to sing it for when mama and papa arrives."_

" _Ah. You want to surprise them." Sophie looked at her little brother fondly._

" _Yes. But I also want to spend time with my big sister." Ciel turned his head to the side. "You're so busy these days with all the lessons you're taking."_

" _Oh Ciel. I'm so sorry."_

" _No. It's okay. Now I get to spend some time with you before your tutors come."_

" _Thank you Ciel. You're so kind and mature for your age. Now, the lullaby you want to hear…I believe the title was Constant as the Stars Above." She placed her fingers on the keys and started playing._

 _ **Constant as the stars above**_

 _ **Always know that you are loved**_

 _ **And my love shining in you**_

 _ **Will help you make your dreams come true**_

 _ **Will help your dreams come true**_

 _Sophie sang slowly as she started swaying to the melody of the song. Ciel closed his eyes and swayed alongside her._

 _ **The lamb lies down and rests its head**_

 _ **On its mother's downy bed**_

 _ **Dolphin plays in the moonlights glow**_

 _ **And butterfly dreams of a violet rose**_

 _ **Dreams of a violet rose**_

 _She started playing slightly stronger but still held the gentleness of the lullaby_

 _ **I'll cradle you in my arms tonight**_

 _ **As sun embraces the moonlight**_

 _ **The clouds will carry us off tonight**_

 _ **Our dreams will run deep like the sea**_

 _ **Our dreams will run deep like the sea**_

 _Ciel started singing with his sister the last verse of the song. Their voices harmonizing beautifully._

 _ **Constant as the stars above**_

 _ **Always know that you are loved**_

 _ **And my love shining in you**_

 _ **Will help you make your dreams come true**_

 _ **Will help your dreams come true**_

 _The two siblings turned to each other and smiled happily._

 _Red angry flames surround the once beautiful mansion. All around, all anyone can see is the color red. Ciel is running desperately, looking for his sister. Hoping, hoping that at the very least she is alive unlike their parents that he saw hugging each other as the flames consumed their bodies._

" _Sophie! Sophie! Where are you!" He shouted then coughed as he inhaled some of the smoke surrounding him._

"… _Ciel…-cough-"_

" _Sophie!" Ciel entered the music room where he faintly heard her sister's voice._

" _Sophie! I'm so glad you're a-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence as he saw her sister lying down on the floor. The grand piano that they always play songs with since that day he asked his sister to sing for him is now in pieces. A large part of it is covering her sister's legs making her unable to move._

" _Sophie! Sophie!" He cried hoarsely running towards her. He tried to lift the wood but it was much too big for his 10 year old self._

"… _Ciel…leave me here. Run." Sophie coughed softly._

" _No! No! NO! I can't leave you here! So-"_

" _Shh…Shh…Ciel, run and go find help. Find Tanaka."_

" _But Sophie! Sister!"_

" _They're coming Ciel. Run before they find you. Run and don't look back." She closed her eyes._

" _Sophie...NO! I'm not going to leave you! I will get you out of here so please don't leave me!" He kneeled down beside his sister and caressed her face._

"… _I love you Ciel. Never forget that your big sister loves you…" She exhaled then stilled._

" _Sophie? Sophie?" Ciel gently shakes her but there was no response. Tears streaming down his face he held her close to him._

" _SOPHIE!"_

"SOPHIE!"

A young boy sat up from his bed. He was panting from relieving one of his worst memories through the form of a nightmare. A knock was heard from his door followed by a voice.

"Young master?" The door opened and his butler entered his room. "Are you alright?"

"It's nothing. Go back to your room, Sebastian."

"Are you sure, young master?"

"I said go back to your room! Leave me be!"

"As you wish"

When he heard the distant click indicating that his butler has left the room and closed the door, he buried his face into his hands.

"Sophie…" He muttered softly. He can still hear the soft and gentle voice of his sister.

 _ **Constant as the stars above…Always know that you are loved...**_

 _ **End of Prologue**_


End file.
